EriaAsvph
April 5, 2018 Hey guys, It's Ethan! Before I start off telling you guys my new experience, I would just like to say that my Birthday is in 2 days! Early happy birthday to me! Anyways, this story will be one of the reasons why I never accept friend requests. So I met a ROBLOX player named EriaAsvph randomly ingame. Her character was a ROBLOX girl with black hair and painted entirely black. But she was just standing there idlely. She then started spamming friend requests, I kept denying it and at this point I was annoyed. So I accepted her anyways. Right after I friended her, she messaged me to go to her game. I really don't want to go to other games, but then she spammed the message. I decided to play the game if that makes her shut up. And I found a single game in Eria's profile simply named Birthday. Does she know my birthday is coming up? Or was this just purely coincidental? The thumbnail appeared to be a table and a birthday cake on it. So I got in the game. I'm greeted with creepy music, EriaAsvph's character breathing and staring at the cake lifelessly, and heartbeat noises. If this Eria person is just trying to creep me out, she is really good at it then. After a few seconds I was getting bored so I left the game. EriaAsvph then spammed me again to come back, going as far to joining me ingame everytime I play something. I decided to remove her friend request, and I just sat here thinking about what just happened. I checked her profile and all of her badges were deleted, and she was no longer online. I'm going to revisit Eria's profile another day, but you guys can check her profile out too. https://www.roblox.com/users/538511423/profile April 6, 2018 Allllllright. Today I was playing Lab Experiment, and guess what? EriaAsvph actually joined me, how does she manage to track me down all the time!? Anyways, she was no longer standing there idlely. She was actually walking around randomly. Seriously, what's wrong with this person? She started chatting about making a new game on April 7, 201--Hang on a second, that's my birthday! She's going to make a game on my birthday. I wonder what it'll look like, and hope it explains WHAT THE HELL is wrong with this person. Anyways, I didn't look at Eria's full profile. I looked at her bio, I... don't understand a single word. It has to mean some kinda message. Even her status is also some cryptic message, that's just creepy. I also forgot to check the Birthday game. 'Created 3/7/2018', is that suppose to be Eria's birthday? Even the description has another cryptic message. I revisited the game and listened to the creepy song again. I'm sure you just need to adjust some pitches and stuff to get the song, but I can't get one. Audacity is broken on my laptop, reinstalling won't work. I went back into the game with Eria in the game, she's being idle again. Even everyone in the game is noticing how odd she is. I was getting bored so I left the server and decided to play another game. Eria joined me again! She is literally stalking me! I left again, this time messaging Eria to LEAVE ME ALONE. I left the computer for a few minutes. And as I got back, Eria actually replied another cryptic message. This girl is just full of secrets. I'm just thinking of which way do I use to decode these messages.. I also noticed Eria joined ROBLOX at March 7, exactly the same date the game was made. I really just want this to be over, and whoever EriaAsvph is should probably get some help. I then heard some gunshot ( fireworks? ) sound outside, followed by a woman screaming. I jumped off my seat and get the HELL outta there. Whatever that sound is, it seemed like someone was murdered by a gun. Or maybe it was just some fireworks ( I really hope it is fireworks ). This madness just keeps getting more weirder, and the mystery is even more deeper. Who is EriaAsvph and why does she keep following me to games? I guess we'll have to find out next time. I'll be doing some research about Eria right after this is posted.